Every Rose has its Thorn
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: How far are you willing to go to impress your crush?


_**A/N: Written for The Houses Competition run by MoonlightForgotten. Hufflepuff House. Theme 'Rejection' using the prompt 'Teamwork'. Word Count: 736 Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Shhh," the platinum blond placed a finger against his raven-haired friend's lips. His friend frowned and pushed the finger away.

"Don't shush me, Scorp," the boy snapped, "I am very much capable of sneaking around this dump."

Scorpius rolled his eyes as he and his friend moved quietly against the dungeon walls, "You're not like your father, Lorenzo," Scorpius whispered, "Uncle Blaise is way smoother than you."

Lorenzo snorted, "Why am I helping you with this again?" he asked himself.

"Because you're a sucker for matchmaking and because you love your best friend," Scorpius answered.

"That's debatable," Lorenzo muttered before holding his arm out to stop Scorpius. He peeked around the corner to find a lean girl with curly red hair walking in their direction. Lorenzo moved back swiftly and pulled his wand out.

Scorpius nodded his head, readying his wand as well. The steps of the girl echoed louder in the boys' direction; without further warning, Lorenzo reached into his robes, tossed the seeds that had been in them around the corner, and shot out a spell at the unsuspecting girl.

The girl gasped as vines grew through the cracks of the stone and held her up in the air. Her wand was dropped in her efforts to stop whatever was occurring to her. She screamed for help, which prompted Scorpius to come out of the shadows.

He raced forward with a determined look, "I'm here to help!" he told her, "Just hold still."

The girl glared daggers at Scorpius, "Does it look like I could do anything else right now?" she retorted.

Scorpius cleared his throat and held his wand out. He spoke the reversal spell to the growing vines, but it didn't work. He chuckled nervously and tried again; only this time, the vines reached out for Scorpius.

"Lorenzo!" Scorpius called after being tangled in the vines, "What kind of seeds were those?!"

Scorpius was met with silence and the crunching sounds of the vines. "Lorenzo!"

"You set this up!?" demanded the angered voice in the vines next to him. Scorpius turned his head to meet the enraged eyes of his crush.

"Well you see…" Scorpius trailed off.

"Ugh I can't believe you!" the redhead scrunched her face in disgust.

"Listen, Rose, I—"

"No, you listen," Rose snapped, "who do you think you are, doing this to someone? I mean, honestly, what end goal would you have with this idiotic plan?"

Scorpius looked down, "I was trying to impress you," he admitted, " I think you're really—"

"Mister Malfoy!" shouted a voice. Scorpius blanched when his eyes met with the figure of Professor Longbottom. Lorenzo was behind the professor with an apologetic look shot at Scorpius, who glared at his friend.

"Nothing to say, hm?" Neville said with a raised brow. He chuckled before whipping out his wand out and shot a spell at the vines. Rose and Scorpius were set down, and the vines died quickly after. Rose dusted herself off and sent daggers towards Scorpius, whose cheeks flamed in return. Neville looked between the two before clearing his throat.

"Miss Weasley, I suspect you were leaving your study meeting?" he asked Rose.

Rose nodded politely, "And if you don't mind, Professor, I'd like to get to my common room." Neville agreed, and Rose was sent on her way. Before she left, however, she made sure to tell Scorpius, "I am most certainly not impressed."

Scorpius couldn't face his crush and continued looking to the floor.

"I'll let this go with a warning to both of you," Neville informed the boys, "as no one was hurt. Wouldn't want your fathers hearing about this, yes?"

Lorenzo nodded vigorously whereas Scorpius lifted his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Neville shook his head amusingly, "You two best be off to your dormitories." With that, Neville was off. Lorenzo tugged at Scorpius's' sleeve and pulled him along on their way back to their common room.

"What was that?" Scorpius huffed, "You said it would work! Not only did it not work, but Rose didn't go for it!" He glared at the walls, "Rejection is not a good look for the Malfoy name, you know."

Lorenzo simply shrugged, "We'll work on the next plan," he said to console his friend, "she'll be running into your arms soon enough."

"It's been two bloody years!"

Lorenzo mock winced, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Oh shut it."

* * *

A/N; I promise my TDP readers, the chapter will be out soon! Give me 2-3 weeks (due to the holiday week)


End file.
